


今天也没能好好看电影

by Ohnomariya



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 07:49:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17658872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohnomariya/pseuds/Ohnomariya





	今天也没能好好看电影

预警：公共场所 道具 内射 

在偶然发现Justin的搜索记录里出现“当季最无聊电影”这种条目时就应该警惕了。  
林彦俊和Justin挤在情侣厅最后一排的角落里想着。  
刻意选择了卡司不出名，评价也不怎么样的爱情片，又是快要下映的场次，果然上座率接近于零，只有远远的另一端前排坐了一对情侣。  
情侣厅的座椅类似双人沙发，又窄得多，两个成年男性挤在一起，假使都想坐正，那别说舒展了，胯骨都要硌得疼。

林彦俊不适地动了动，开映前被推进洗手间里插入的按摩棒正顶着后穴的内壁，被体温融化的润滑膏正一点点往下流，长裤被解了扣子，只靠衬衣下摆遮掩。  
纵容小孩果然是没有好结果的。

微侧过身往座椅前半截挪了挪，却没想到Justin趁虚而入的手立刻从后腰钻进了裤子里，隔着内裤戳弄穴口和里面的按摩棒。  
闷哼一声，林彦俊压低了声音，“好歹等到title出来再开始吧……”  
Justin从善如流，把手抽了出来：“好哦。”

好个屁。  
刚放下心来看了一眼银幕，按摩棒就动了起来，凸点划过敏感的内壁震动，密集的快感催着穴肉不停收缩，在忍不住呻吟出声之前毫不犹豫地扯过Justin的袖子。  
“唔……”  
“怎么回事自己没袖子的吗？”得寸进尺地又拨高一档，Justin也压低了声音，“欸我说话越来越像你了。”

咬紧了袖子控制着颤抖，腺液和肠液溢出来，把前后都弄得湿漉漉的，短胖的按摩棒空出了后穴的最深处，逼着穴肉徒劳地绞紧，要拧出水来似的，身体不由自主地向下滑，柔软的椅垫把按摩棒向里推，却始终碰不到重点只是隔靴搔痒。  
俊朗的眉皱了起来，眼角潮红挤出泪水，可口得不行。  
“要我帮忙吗？”得到带着哭音的应允，Justin把自己的袖子拯救下来，右手去捂林彦俊的嘴，左手伸进裤子里，隔着湿了一半的内裤揉捏臀肉，又钻进去抓住按摩棒的尾端，抽插起来，却毫无把震动关掉的意思。

细碎的呻吟从指间流了出来，林彦俊握紧了前面的椅背，震动的按摩棒被顶到最深处，又退出来，刻意改变了角度接连不断地撞过敏感点，越来越快的抽插带出粘腻的水声，快感积累着却在临界点突然停下。

“嗯？”带着无辜和不满的一眼让Justin脑海里甚至无端地跳出一个词——娇憨。  
太雷了。  
如果平时把这个词放在林彦俊身上自己都要恶心出一身鸡皮疙瘩，可是看他现在的样子又哪能想出别的形容呢？  
眼睛圆圆，被生理性的泪水浸得更亮，眼尾洇开一抹红，像情欲太盛要溢出来。银幕反射的光远远投到他脸上，照出表情温驯娇纵又放浪。

“哥哥好漂亮。”说着把手抽了出来，“夹紧了，我们出去——你知道放映厅里有多少摄像头吗？”  
刚被拉起的身体后怕得一紧，按摩棒的凸点正顶上敏感点，顿时又是一个腿软。  
“小心。”半扶半抱着挪了出来，两人钻进洗手间的隔间里。

解开的裤子随手一扯就滑了下来，堆在脚边，露出几近湿透的内裤和高高支起的帐篷，一只手抓住按摩棒的尾端小幅度地抽送，在明亮的灯光下咕啾咕啾的水声似乎更明显了。  
“只是看个电影就湿成这样了。”Justin装作不知道是谁开的道具的样子调侃着，“想要吗？”  
“想要的话要说哦。”

又来了。  
就算已经不是第一次被要求“说出来”也还是每一次都会脸红，纯情得简直配不上那张蹦迪脸，但Justin就最爱吃这一套。  
“想要你……插进来……”对不上视线只能看见红得滴血的耳朵，即使如此也还是一样美味。  
“听你的。”  
内裤被脱到膝盖，按摩棒抽出来的同时饱胀的性器就顶了进去，肏到最深处占领了整个甬道。

“啊……”  
又狠又快的肏弄对准了敏感点，每一下都撞得身体颤抖，被过于直接的快感冲击到全身酸软酥麻，几乎站不住。  
“唔……太快了……不行了……不行了啊啊啊！”  
连续十几下撞击敏感点直接把他送上了高潮，在眼前的一片白光里喘息着，后穴涌出大量的淫液，又被性器堵着带来异样的饱胀感，前端也射了出来，精液被拿手挡了抹在大腿上。  
“不好弄脏墙壁嘛。”没有退出去的性器又缓缓动起来，“轮到我了。”

前几下还是不顾对方感受的大开大合，接着自私的宣言又被抛到脑后，堪称温柔的肏弄再次把高潮过的身体送上顶峰，在控制不住的呻吟和收缩中射在最深处。

抱紧了向下滑的身体抽出自己的性器，在精液流出来之前把按摩棒又怼了进去。  
“干嘛啦……”  
“看看留得久一点哥哥会不会怀孕。”  
“不会的，只会腹泻。”  
Justin哈哈大笑，在大得过分的白眼威胁下撒娇：“就留一会，回去洗澡，比较干净啦。”  
“喔。”

湿透的内裤，尤其是想想怎么弄湿的，要再穿上那也是种无与伦比的羞耻体验，索性挂了空档之后林彦俊才发现这样明明是更高level的羞耻体验。  
长裤的棉麻面料直接磨着下体，后穴不自觉地缩紧阻止按摩棒和里面的液体滑出，随着走动压迫内壁还是不可避免地漏出一丝，冰凉地粘在腿上，顺便提醒了他大腿内侧还有半干的自己的精液。  
回去之后这条外裤也留不得了。

“你要是敢带我打蹦蹦回家我们就立刻bad ending。”


End file.
